The present invention relates generally to the field of data storage devices, and more particularly to implementing multiple redundant array of disks (RAID) level configurations in a single data storage device.
Computer storage devices, such as hard disk drives (HDDs), and flash storage devices are used for storing and retrieving digital information. HDDs are often designed and implemented with platters and are paired with magnetic heads for storing and retrieving digital information. Multiple HDDs can be utilized in a data storage device environment and can implement various RAID level configurations. Flash storage devices are often designed and implemented with partitions, configured to store and retrieve digital information. Different RAID level configurations may correlate to different magnitudes of resiliency and performance of the data storage device environment. Furthermore, different RAID level configurations may also provide varying resiliency, availability, performance, and capacity for data stored in the data storage devices. Often, RAID level configurations implement parity, an error protection scheme, which is used to provide fault tolerance in a given set of data. Typically, a RAID level configuration prioritizing higher resiliency requires additional data storage devices to effectively distribute digital information and parity information among those data storage devices.